


Hard To Stay Quiet

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: The Trevelyan Brothers [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dorian Pavus, Gay Sex, Gift Fic, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Stable Sex, Teasing, Thrill Of Being Caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titus Trevelyan is a man who gets a thrill out of making Dorian come undone, and it doesn't matter who might be listening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard To Stay Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Razildor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razildor/gifts).



> Another thank you fic for my friend Razildor! She learned how to make gifs and has been hard a work making them for me! Thanks again!

Above the melody of Dorian's moans was a rustling - the sound of footsteps approaching the very easily accsessed stables. Titus pressed the heel of his hand into Dorian's lower abdomen, holding him steady while the other hand clamped over his mouth. He blanketed himself over Dorian's back, placing his lips right at the curve of the Mage's ear. "Hush, Dorian, someone is coming..." he spoke lowly, his pitch switching to a deep timbre.

Dorian's knuckles were buldging out of his hands which were clamped around the wooden gate of an empty stall. They were inside the wooden confines, the only part of them that could be seen was Dorian's fingers. He was breathing hard into Titus' hand, the hot breath burned his flesh. It was Blackwall, coming to grab some items for his early morning spar with Cassandra.

Titus chuckled lowly, his once static hips began to roll slowly, teasing the depth he was at. Dorian clamped around him, his stomach tightened against his hand. "Amatus...don't... _nguh_!" Dorian slammed back into Titus' hips, his voice was barely muffled by Titus' fingers.

" _So close..._ " Titus growled teasingly, his teeth closed around the hollow of Dorian's ear. He tugged at it gently, enjoying how far Dorian's back curved downwards. His knuckles were turning white - the wood creaked unerneath his clawed hand. Dorian grinded back against Titus' hips, pushing so hard Titus was afraid Dorian would collapse if he pulled back any further.

"T-Titus - _kaffas_ \- please..." he begged with his eyes screwed shut and his head hanging low. Whatever Titus had built up seemed to be fading - Dorian didn't want to be forced back from the edge. He was growing restless.

The heel of Titus' hand slid lower. "Only because you asked so _nicely_..." he chuckled darkly as his fingers wrapped around Dorian's throbbing cock. He moaned loudly, his head whipping backwards, he pulled the stable door inwards, shaking the metal lock on the gate. Titus' hand pressed tighter against his lips.

"Is someone there?" Blackwall asked suddenly. Dorian's breathing was becoming rapid and hard. Titus quickly pulled out just far enough to keep the tip inside Dorian. In a series of rapid movements, he slammed deep into Dorian, his hand stroked in a few quick slides and Dorian came completly undone. He constricted around Titus, bringing him right to his end. Warm seed poured into Titus' fist and he himself released deep within the Mage with a low growl of Dorian's name.

Dorian's knees were weak. He tentivly let go of the stall door and clamped his shaking hand around Titus' hip. " _Shhh_ , Dorian...a few more moments..." Titus assured as he carefully guided the both of them down into the pile of hay. The footsteps drew closer before stopping all together. Titus was curled around Dorian, positioned perfectly to keep most of Dorian hidden - if Blackwall chose to look in the stall, he would not see Dorian's face, and Titus wanted it that way.

He painted his fingertips over Dorian's back, soothing his shuttering skin. The footsteps were retreating - Blackwall gave up on the noise. Titus shifted, allowing Dorian more exposure to the crisp morning air. He gently gripped Dorian's jaw, placing a soft kiss on his lips that went unreciprocated. It was a few moments before Dorian fully recovered. When he did, his eyes opened slowly, revealing a blissful look. "Well, that was... _interesting_." He joked breathlessly.

"Interesting isn't the first word I would use, but I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Titus spoke with mirth, his thumb traced Dorian's jawline.

Dorian chuckled, his eyes lulling shut, "You're right, interesting just doesn't do it justice..." He nuzzled his face in Titus' strong chest, curling into his body. Titus wrapped his arms loosely around Dorian, resting his chin on top of the Mage's head. He placed a soft kiss in his hair, enjoying the warmth they shared.


End file.
